


Best Friend for Life

by dd9888



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd9888/pseuds/dd9888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik was not happy in primary school, a lonely German kid with not friends. This changes when he met Charles and a friendship formed in primary school lasts throughout their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend for Life

Being a German migrant who barely speaks the language, Erik just knew that his first day at Manhattan primary would be an absolute nightmare. You see, kids can be very mean to newcomers, especially if they were different from others. Well that’s exactly what Erik was, a Jewish boy with a German background, wearing patched up shorts and shirt, messy hair and unwashed face; he was basically a walking target for the bullies. 

“But mama, I don’t wanna go to school!” Erik whines to his mother as they walk down the pathway towards his school.” I don’t like the other kids, they are stupid and mean!”

“Erik darling don’t say that, you don’t know that for sure! It is only your first day.” Edie fondly pats her sons hair, “look, if you make it through an entire day with no trouble, I promise to take you to the park for ice cream, okay honey?”

Erik pouted, fine, he thought grumpily, ill be good for mama, and ice cream!

First day was absolutely horrid, just as Erik has predicted. By lunchtime he was already mocked and laughed at by everyone in his morning class for his weird accent and his patched up shorts. The teachers tried to help, but Erik just rejected everybody. He sulked at the back of the classroom while everyone attempted at handwriting lessons, he didn’t even bother to move when the teacher announced recess. I miss Germany, why did papa move us to here? I hate New York! I hate all of these! Erik counted the minutes on the class clock, he wanted to learn, but the teacher was speaking way too fast and he just couldn’t understand. No one offered to help him out though, well its not like he would accept any sort help even if they did offered. 

Lunch came around, all the other kids took their trays and sat together in huddled cliques, chatting and giggling over what they did in the weekends while sipping away at their apple juice and muncing on their ham sandwiches. Erik, of course, sat by himself next to the massive cherry blossom tree on the edge of the playfield, and munched on his apple, that’s okay, he doesn’t need friends. Mama would be so disappointed, he thought moodily, remembering the way his mother packed extra food into his lunchbox and asking him to share them between his new friends that she was so sure he would make on the first day. 

Just then, a pair of shiny brown leather shoes came into his view. “hello there, My name is Charles Xavier, pleased to make you acquaintance.” An English accented voice addressed to him. Erik looked up and felt his entire being was sucked into two sapphire whirlpools. Brown moppy hair, stunning red lips contrasting against pearly skin and a plump build, it was the prettiest thing Erik had ever laid eyes on in his short six years of living. 

“ Mein..my.. name ist Erik Lehnsherr.” Blushing, Erik stumbled out his poor introduction. Feeling ashamed he lowered his head and refused to look Charles in the eye. 

“those look really good Erik, may I try some?” Charles pointed at the blintzes and knishes piled in Erik’s lunchbox, completely unaware the other boy’s uncomfortableness. 

“of…..of course…” Erik continued to mumble, he peaked at Charles through his eyelashes, this boy is really nice and cute, and he’s speaking to me. Why is he speaking to me? 

“Erik this tastes delicious!” Charles flapped his chubby little arms around, “here, since I took your lunch, have some of mine! Although it does not taste as fabulous as yours.”

“Charles…wh…why are you…you talk me?” fully red in the face now, Erik used all the vocabulary he had in his head.

“ oh.” The boy looked surprised, then smiled. “ because I want to be your friend Erik. Lets be friends! We can do homeworks together, we can have lunch together, we can go to each other’s houses after school, oh and you’ve got to meet my sister Raven! She will be so delighted to learnt that I’ve made a friend…..”

But Erik was not listening anymore, of everything Charles talked about, he only understood the be friends part. He leaped forward and hugged Charles tightly, “yes, let’s be friends Charles, be friends.” He murmured into the shorted boy’s hair while whispering danke into the thin air. 

 

And friends they became, not only in primary school but all through life. Erik had, with tears in his eyes though he would never admit to it, gratefully retold the story during his wedding reception as a toast to his new husband.

“Charles, the first day we’ve met, I thought I was alone in the world, but then you came along, popping up from nowhere and my world instantly brightened up. You’ve been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. You complete my life, with you, the sky just seems to be bluer and the world just appears to be less scary. You bring out the best in me and I love you, with my heart and soul I love you. And I shall love you, cherish you and to take care of you through all eternity.”


End file.
